A Child's Mind
by quinnspirit
Summary: This short story was written for the Fan Fiction Challenge march 2009


_Okay...Believe when I say that I don't own the beloved characters. I just was in a creative mood and took them away for a little bit. But I will give them back to Beth Sullivan and CBS as soon I am finished._

This short story belongs to the Dr. Quinn Fan Fiction challenge...March 2009

**A Child's Mind**

Michaela began to wonder. The children had left for the barn a while ago and no sounds could be heard. Brian had told his Ma to wait until they would come back to show her his surprise. Brian had dragged out his brother and sister and really had pushed them to follow him outside. Matthew and Colleen had no idea what their little brother was up to but had no other choice for curiosity was written all over their faces and both just did what Brian told them to do.

That had been about thirty minutes ago and Michaela couldn't wait anymore. She knew it was not polite to eavesdrop but she really became more nervous with each minute passed by.

Looking out of the window, she didn't see anything happened and decided it was time to find out what the children had planned.

Just as Michaela was about to reach the barn she almost bumped into Sully. "Hello Dr. Mike," he greeted her with a slight smile on his face. Michaela blushed immediately even though she should be used to it by now that every time Sully appeared out of nowhere. "Oh good afternoon, Sully. I didn't expect to see you today."

Slightly hurt, Sully took a few steps backwards. But on second thought, he didn't want to hurt Michaela's feelings, especially on her birthday. Therefore, he just smiled again and answered, "change of plans. Didn't want to miss your special day."

If it was possible, Michaela blushed even more now and grew very nervous. She had no idea that Sully knew about her birthday and was surprised that he did know and that he even showed up at the homestead. "Thank you, Sully," Michaela replied but her eyes were already focused to the barn again. Sully raised his eyebrow and chuckled, "what's wrong? I ain't seen ya so nervous before."

Michaela grinned, "the children are planning something and I don't know what it is. They disappeared about half an hour ago into the barn."

"And ya wanted to sneak up to them to see what they got ya for your birthday," Sully immediately replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"I just wanted to have a quick look if they're alright. I wouldn't have taken a look at their present."

"Right," Sully rolled his eyes. But Michaela was already by the door and opened it just a tiny bit to hear their conversation. She began to giggle and covered her mouth so she won't betray herself and motioned for Sully to join her. He hesitated for a moment but then his curiosity won over and moved up behind her.

"Brian, I can't believe you convinced Cloud Dancing to do this. Why the heck do you want to do it anyway? She wouldn't know what to do," Matthew clarified as he watched the small bundle on in Brian's arms. "Maybe it is not a bad idea, Matthew," Colleen replied, playing with the boy's fingers. "Oh not you as well," Matthew rolled his eyes. "Dr. Mike will be so mad you took the Cheyenne baby and want to give it to her for her birthday present, Brian."

Michaela and Sully stood with wide open mouths by the door, listening to the children. "I can't believe that. They have a baby in the barn." Michaela was beside herself. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought that one day, she would get a baby for her birthday. Well, not without a husband anyway. Sully on the other hand couldn't stop laughing and Michaela had to hit him with her elbow. "How can you laugh at this? A baby is not a toy you just give someone for a birthday present!"

"Sorry," Sully whispered, "but ya have to admit, it is funny," he kept chuckling. "Let's keep listening."

"Now who is eavesdropping?" Michaela was shocked. First Sully was the one who had judged her for wanting to know what's going on now he was actually the one who was more curious then her. "Oh come on, Dr. Mike. Ya wanna know as much as I do, why Brian did this. There's no harm done by listening a little more." Michaela thought for a second but then agreed and focused on what Brian said next.

"I don't wanna have Ma keep the baby. Cloud Dancing said the baby's Ma only agreed to it, if we really take care of it and give her some food in return. He will come back soon to pick him up again." Brian tried desperately to convince his brother and sister that this will be a great idea. "But Brian," Colleen answered. "Why do you want to give Ma the baby now?"Brian sighed, "because I want Ma to like him and maybe she will think, she wants to have a baby too and would ask Sully. Maybe they can get married and have a baby together. Then he would be our Pa."Not only Matthew and Colleen couldn't control their laughter, but also Sully and Michaela were holding their stomachs. They had left the barn to not disturb the children in their conversation but also not to reveal that they had been listening. With tears in their eyes both walked back to the homestead. Closing the door behind them, Sully leaned against it and tried to control his laughter.

Michaela on the other hand, felt highly embarrassed about the fact that Sully had listened to Brian's idea as well. Fiddling with her skirt, her cheeks reddened with each second passing by. Not able to look into Sully's eyes, Michaela stared to the floor, "I am so sorry Sully. I don't know where Brian got the idea from." Sully noticed how embarrassed she was and cleared his throat, "well, I ain't happy about that either and that Cloud Dancing allowed Brian to do that. But he has a point." Michaela's eyes shot to Sully's and could see the smirk on his face she loved so much. She almost was afraid to ask the question but did it nevertheless. "What do you mean that Brian has a point?"

"Well," Sully began and slowly walked over to her, "he is a smart boy. He knows that it takes two grown-ups to make a baby." Sully grinned as he watched her cheeks reddened even more. Both knew that their relationship was something special but no one had admitted yet what they felt for each other. And truth to be told, they just weren't ready yet.

Before they could go on with their conversation they heard the children making their way back out of the barn. Making up his mind, Sully figured the kids, but especially Brian could learn a lesson from it. "Let's play along."

"What?" Michaela was shocked.

"Just do what I do. Trust me," Sully winked and laid one arm around her shoulders.

Michaela didn't have a chance to reply for the door already opened. Trying to act as normal as they could under these circumstances, Michaela and Sully were standing by the table, still arm in arm trying to hide their embarrassment and laughter.

"Sorry it took so long," Matthew cleared his throat. Colleen followed her older brother and had her head down, not able to look Dr. Mike in the eyes. Still, both covered Brian with the baby in his arms for they just stood by the door in front of him, never expected to see Sully as well. But before anyone else could say a word, Brian came forward, happy that his plan had worked out.

"Happy Birthday, Ma!" Brain said and showed her the baby. Especially Sully had a hard time to control his grin but Michaela was closely to burst as well. Clearing her throat, she tried to answer as realistic as she could. "A baby for my birthday? Oh thank you children." Michaela took the baby from Brian's arms and moved so Sully could take a look as well. "Look Sully. Isn't he beautiful?"

"He is," Sully simply answered and touched the babies cheek.

Brain couldn't be happier to see his Ma and Sully together like this. Maybe his plans to show them that they belonged together would work after all. But he never expected to hear what they were about to say now.

"Ya've a baby now, Dr. Mike. Maybe, we ain't need to get married after all. That way we can spare ourselves the torture of getting a baby on our own."

Michaela just wanted to shrivel up when she listened to Sully's words but she composed herself quickly and played along. "You're right. We don't need to get married to have a child anymore. We have one now."

Matthew, Colleen and Brian stood with their jaws dropped, gasping for breaths as they listened to the grown-ups.

"No, you can't keep the baby," Brian tried to explain.

"But Brian," Sully answered, "you gave Dr. Mike the baby for her birthday. Now it's hers." Sully said sternly.

"Yes Brian, the baby is mine now," Michaela added, seeing Brian's face turning deep red.

Meanwhile, Matthew and Colleen had seen the wink from Sully and knew they were only kidding but giving Brian a lesson at the same time as well.

"You can't have the baby, Ma. Cloud Dancing will come and take him to his real Ma again." Brian tried desperately to convince them but nothing seemed to work. Sully and Dr. Mike were busy playing with the baby, waiting for Brian to tell the truth.

"Please, Ma. I only did it so you want to have a baby as well and you marry Sully. You're not suppose to keep the baby. Cloud Dancing will be real mad 'cause I promised him to give him back." Brian tried to control his tears. They couldn't do that to him.

Sully and Michaela looked at each other only for a second and they both burst into laughter, joined by Matthew and Colleen.

"I know Brian," Sully chuckled, "Cloud Dancing found me and told me about your plan. That is why I am here."Now Michaela couldn't believe her ears. "You knew about this?"

"Yep, but it was just too funny to say anythin' before." Sully knew that she was upset about this but he also figured that would pass quickly when he would give her his present later.

Matthew, Colleen and Brian were taught a lesson that there is nothing funny about playing with lives, especially when it came to children. Michaela and Sully told them that they had appreciated their thoughts and ideas, but it would be their choice if they want to get married or not. Brian apologized to both Sully and his Ma and all three children prepared for Dinner.

Meanwhile, Sully and Michaela went outside to get some fresh air.

Sully was the first one to break the silence. "Happy Birthday, Dr. Mike."

"Thank you Sully," she smiled, "but I am still upset that you didn't tell me."

"I know," Sully spoke low and moved closer. Taking a deep breath, he took his courage in both hands. Caressing her cheek, he added, "I would've told ya but I figured this way I can give ya my present as well." Michaela was so lost in his deep blue eyes that her voice almost left her. "Your present?" she whispered.

Sully only nodded and his face was only inches away from hers. "I wanted to do it for so long but never found the courage. Now I do." Without letting Michaela catch her breath, Sully claimed her lips with his own. His intention had been a quick kiss upon her lips but the emotions got the better of him as Michaela responded with the same passion and pressed her whole body against Sully's. Just as their were about to end the kiss, Michaela felt a tapping on her shoulder.

"Ma, wake up! It's your birthday! We have a present for you!"

**THE END**

_Thanks for reading!!!!!_


End file.
